User blog:Fortranm/List of units with different official names but the same internal name on different versions
This is a list of all paired units that share the same internal name by not the official name. For the sake of consistency, even the ones that are obviously direct successors are listed, unless they are MCVs or amphibious transports. The most counterintuitive ones are probably PTROOP, APOC, and MAMM, and the latter two have been dealt with. As noted, the succession order of Palace and Atomhart currently on the site isn't actually following either official name or internal name, but I think it is fine to determine succession order of structures via physical appearance since the sprites of structures generally don't change as much across different versions. Allies: ENFO:Enforcer(1.2) - Siege Cadre(3.0) CCOMAND:Chrono Commando(1.2) - Cryo Commando(3.0) - removed(3.3) PTROOP:Yuri Elite(1.2) - Stealth Commando(2.0) - removed(3.0) MTNK:Grizzly(1.2) - Cavalier(3.0) FV:IFV(1.2) - Stryker IFV(3.0) HOWI:Demolisher Artillery(1.2) - Zephyr Artillery(3.0) BFRT:Battle Fortress(1.2) - Battle Tortoise(3.3) SHAD:Nighthawk Transport(1.2) - Stallion Transport(3.0) FORTRESS:Stealth Bomber(1.2) - Barracuda(2.0) HCRUIS:Heavy Cruiser(1.2) - Battleship(2.0) GASCEA:EA Strategy Center(3.0) - Shield Command(3.3) GASCPF:PF Strategy Center(3.0) - Robot Ops Control Center(3.3) GASPYSAT:Communication Center(1.2) - Spy Satelitte Uplink(2.0) - removed(3.0) GAHPAD:Support Airpad(1.2) - Runway(3.0) GAPOST:Comet Fence Post(3.0) - Coordnode(3.3) ZTARGET:Zephyr Beacon(3.0) - Zephyrobot(3.3) Soviets: TERROR:Terrorist(1.2) - Desperate Driver(3.0) - Bomb Pilot(3.3) *Note: Pyro uses FLAMER while Flamethrower uses FLAM. Close, but not quite the same. *Note: Cyborg uses CYBORG while Cyborg Prototype/Vanguard uses CYBO. Close, but not quite the same. SDRN:Sentry Drone(1.2) - Repair Drone(2.0) (forgoing for practical reasons) HTK:Flak Track(1.2) - Halftrack(2.0) SCAR:Tsivil(3.0) - Tigr(3.3) TTNK:Tesla Tank(1.2) - Tesla Cruiser(3.0) MWF:Mobile War Factory(1.2) - Stalin's Fist(3.0) APOC:Apocalypse Tank(1.2) - Apocalypse Atomic Tank(2.0) - Catastrophe Tank(3.0) (forgoing for practical reasons) MAMM:Mammoth Tank(1.2) - Apocalypse Tank(3.0) (forgoing for practical reasons) EMPR:Emperor Tank(2.0) - Nuwa Cannon(3.0) SCHP:Siege Chopper(1.2) - Vulture(3.0) FOX:Hailfox(3.0) - Foxtrot(3.3) NARADR:Radar Tower(1.2) - Field Bureau(3.3) (forgoing for practical reasons) NATEK:Sience Lab(3.0) - Atomheart(3.3) (forgoing for practical reasons) *Note: Science Lab and old Battle Lab do not share the same internal name. Neither do v3.x Palace and old Palace/Capital Center. Epsilons: HARP:Harpoon(1.2) - Archer(3.0) YDOG:Attack Dog(1.2) - Spook(3.3) KAOS:Dream Weaver(3.0) - Bloatick(3.3) YURI:PsiCorps Trooper(1.2) - Epsilon Adept(2.0) YURIPR:Super Yuri(1.2) - Epsilon Elite(3.0) *Note: Yuri Himself uses YURIX. INTRUDER:Intruder(1.2) - Infiltrator(2.0) NGHT:Nightmare(1.2) - Acolyte(2.0psi) - removed(3.0) ASSN:Aassasin(1.2) - Rahn(2.0) GRAV:Gravi Miner(1.2) - Ghost Miner(2.0psi) (forgoing for practical reasons) *Note: Ghost Miner uses YMIN in v3.x. CAOS:Chaos Drone(1.2) - Chaos Quad(2.0) - removed(3.0) SCAV:Scavenger(2.0psi) - Tyrant(3.0) *Note:v3.3 Scavenger uses TRACTOR. KAMS:Kaamos Platform(2.0) - Kaamos Cannon(2.0psi) - removed(3.0) MSD:M.A.D. Tank (1.2) - Graveller Device(2.0) - removed(3.0) DISK:Floating Disk(1.2) - Invader(3.0) SLED:Sea Sled(2.0) - Piranha Minisub(3.0) BSUB:Boomer(1.2) - Resheph(3.0) *Note: Psychic Sensor uses NAPSIS in v1.2 but YAPSIS in v2.x, which is the used by Radar Spire in v3.x. YADUGG:Dugout(1.2) - Seraph(2.0) - removed(3.0) YAPSYT:Psychic Tower(1.2) - Railgun Tower(2.0) - Psychic Tower(3.3) *Note: Inforno Tower's internal name, YARAIL, is new in v3.3. NAPSYB:Psychic Interrupter(1.2) - Psychic Beacon(3.0) YAGNTC:Genetic Mutator(1.2) - Rage Inductor(3.0) *Note: Mutation uses GeneticConverterSpecial, Geneburst uses MutationSpecial, while Rage uses RageInductorSpecial. RisenMonolithSpecial: Risen Railgun(3.0) - Risen Inferno(3.3) *Note: Weaver Trap uses WeaverSpecial while Bloatick Trap uses TickTrapSpecial. Category:Blog posts